


His Princessa

by Birdy_f



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nicknames, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: “Please don’t call me James,” Bucky said, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Green met brown, the deep colours of their irises showed nothing but loving, affection and humour.“You’ll always be James to me, Lover Boy. Get over it ‘cause it won’t be going away any time soon.” Natalia smirked at the fact that - despite James hating his birth name - James would be the only name she would ever call him.She pulled away from him with a victorious smirk and pulled on some cocks and sliders, calling out over her shoulder that she was heading back to the gym to tidy up the mess he left behind after ditching Stark and Steve.Bucky smiled at her retreating back, his fingers ghosting where she had planted the softest kiss on his cheek.Sure, his name was Bucky, but he would always be her James.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 32





	His Princessa

Friday night was Family Night at the tower. Family night meant that everyone had no choice but to sit and watch Disney movies and eat pizza. Family night also meant Bucky had to leave his cave of solitude (his bedroom was the comfiest space in the tower, he had his pillow, his blanket, his Natalia) and sit in the same room with people like Wilson and Stark for seven hours. 

Seven. Fucking Hours.

He was in his room reading one of Natalia's trashy romance stories when she had walked in, red hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her forehead shining with sweat. Her vest top that was once a bright white was now a see through grey that clung to her body. She kicked off her trainers and collapsed onto the bed, her head falling into his lap and her feet dangling off the side.

Even when she was exhausted, Bucky still found her to be a sight for sore eyes.

“Hey there, Doll Face.” He chuckled, the book falling to the side and his hand traveling down to rest at the base of her neck, scratching softly in the way he knew made her smile and lose all tension in her body. “How was training with the Tin Man?”

“Painful.” She had replied, words muffled into his thigh, her breath boy against his clothes. “Steve didn’t even help, he just sat there and watched.” Her fingers traced patterns into his skin, nails scratching in all the right ways. “Asshole.” She muttered in Russian.

Bucky snorted and moved his hand up to her head, pulling out her ponytail to brush his fingers through her sweaty locks. “Punk’s not that bad.” 

She pushed up on her elbows to glare at him before collapsing down again with a huff, bringing out a soft chuckle from the ex Winter Soldier. Natalia, despite what others though, could be such a drama queen when the time was right. He ran his fingers through her hair whilst glancing up at the clock; quarter to three it read which meant roughly two hours until he had to deal with Clint stealing his cookies and Steve stealing his blanket.

Don’t even get him started on Stark with his stupid smartass quips he would always mutter to Peter during the movie. God, that billionaire got on his nerves at times.

“It was his fucking idea and the dumbass didn't even help me. And it was a good idea.” She looked up at Bucky with a sly smile, green eyes glistening with mirth. “Only good idea to leave his mouth outside of the battlefield.”

Bucky choked on his spit and glared down at her without any heart, “I’ll have you know that he’s a lot smarter than he looks.”

“He got his fingers stuck in a pickle jar at three in the fucking morning, who the hell eats pickles at that time?” They both snorted thinking back at the image of Steve trying to grab a pickle out of a jab that was clearly too small to have all five of Steve’s fingers in, yet the blonde was determined to get his pickle so he stuck his hand in and - after five minutes of hopeless grabbing - gave up and fell asleep on the couch in the common room with his hand stuck in a glass. 

“Okay, fair enough. You’ve got a good point.”

“All my points are good. When have I ever been wrong?” She cocked an eyebrow up at him, daring him to bite back, and of course he did because Bucky was never one to back down from a fight.

“How about the last mission we had, three weeks ago? Ring any bells? You said you got rid of them all, you made a point by dropping your gun!” Natalia rolled ehr pretty green eyes at him but he bit the bullet and continued. “If it wasn’t for Clint you could’ve been injured pretty badly by those four dicks.”

Natalia rolled her head to the side, her eyes going to the back of her head again as she glared up at him. “Okay, So I was wrong. Sue me, James. But you and Sam and Steve share one fucking braincell and that’s me,” she smiled up at him, all of her shiny white teeth displayed in a shark like grin.

“Okay, so we’re all dumbasses, but you’ve got to admit that I’m pretty clever for a hundred something years old.” Bucky pulled Natalia up so that she was facing him rather than his crotch, his own grin pulling out his lips. “Hell, I can be smarter than you sometimes.”

“Ha!” Natalia laughed, the sound both joyous and scary, something that made men cry to their momma’s. “Smarter than Steve? Yes. Smarter than Sam? Without a doubt. But smarter than me?” She snorted, eyes playful. “You wish.”

Bucky tsked, his tongue sucking against his teeth and he shrugged and looked away, his attention flying to the discarded trashy romance book. “Whatever, Natalia.” He grumbled, his hand reaching for the book. He felt the bed dip as Natalia got off, her shirt and leggings now thrown in the wash basket so that she stood in only her underwear.

“Awe, come on, James. Don’t wanna admit the truth,” she pouted a bit and casted a look over her shoulder to him before turning back to her wardrobe, pulling out an old pair of tennis shorts and one of Bucky’s hoodies that was miles too big for her. “Are you too shy or too scared?”

“Psh, sacred? Me? I’m not scared of anything.” Bucky scoffed, his eyes reading the same page over and over again as he tried to seem more interested in the book than he was in how good she looked in his hoodies.

She spun on the spot and pounced onto the bed, her eyes full of laughter. Natalia’s eyebrow twitched up and she wriggled closer to Bucky until she was in his personal space - not that he cared, she slept next to him after all and hugged him like a leech eating it’s final meal. 

“Oh, really? So, Mister I’m not scared of anything, was it not you who screamed like a little school girl at the spider in the shower? Was it not you who screamed when Sam dropped a fake rat onto your food? Or when Peter came into the kitchen by walking on the ceiling? Did you or did you not shriek when Tony patted your shoulder? Or how about when Clint dropped a glass onto the floor and you jumped out of your skin and pulled a gun out on him?” She smirked after every question and Bucky felt his face grow red in embarrassment, coughing to hide the shame about the fact that he did indeed pull out a gun on Clint when the glass shattered.

“Well, at least I got him out of washing up duties,” Bucky offered with a sheepish smile. “And besides, they all took me by surprise. Okay!? I wasn’t scared, merely just spooked.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, James.” She chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, her smile might have been small but it was genuine and loving. It was enough for him.

“Please don’t call me James,” Bucky said, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Green met brown, the deep colours of their irises showed nothing but loving, affection and humour.

“You’ll always be James to me, Lover Boy. Get over it ‘cause it won’t be going away any time soon.” Natalia smirked at the fact that - despite James hating his birth name - James would be the only name she would ever call him.

She pulled away from him with a victorious smirk and pulled on some cocks and sliders, calling out over her shoulder that she was heading back to the gym to tidy up the mess he left behind after ditching Stark and Steve. 

Bucky smiled at her retreating back, his fingers ghosting where she had planted the softest kiss on his cheek.

Sure, his name was Bucky, but he would always be her James.

He waited maybe three minutes before deciding to text her, the boredom of the book already caught up with him. Honestly, he didn’t understand why this Bella girl was so obsessed with a sparkling vampire? Honestly, she should be more worried about school and if her truck would break down whilst she was driving or not. Honestly, her priorities were in the wrong place.

Quickly inputting his pin code, he pulled up Natalia’s contact and sent his message, smiling already at her instant reply.

**Defrosted Soldier: Can I call you Natalia if you call me James?**

**Killer Queen: Fuck you.**

God he loved her. He loved the murdour redhead who would probably take off his head with nothing more than her pinky finger.

**Killer Queen: You know what? Anything and I mean anything is better than being called bloody Russian Roulette.**

**Defrosted Soldier: How about Angry Ron Weasley?**

Oh he was so fucking dead. But like death had ever stopped him.

**Killer Queen: Screw you, you Greasy Rat!**

**Defrosted Soldier: Oh it is so on, Weasley!**

**Killer Queen: Alright then! Target carpark, 8 PM, B there of B square! Rat Boy!**

**Defrosted Soldier: Oh I’ll be there Gingernut.**

He chuckled and switched off his phone, throwing it onto the bed knowing it would bounce around before collapsing rather comically against his pillow. Maybe he could take a quick shower before Family Night; heaven knew Peter would try to grab Bucky’s secret cookie stash. 

Once he got out of the shower, a fairly quick one that lasted no longer than five minutes, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, hands flying to his phone where he saw his Natalia’s contact number glow, pink love hearts surrounding her name. 

**Killer Queen: Imma whoop your ass!**

**Defrosted Soldier: Hah, we’ll see. We shall see.**

**Killer Queen: You don’t stand a chance, James.**

**Defrosted Soldier: Didn’t I help train you? Honestly, Natalia, you sound so sure for someone who’s about to lose.**

Even though she was somewhere else in the tower, Bucky knew that she was laughing loudly, her cherry red lips pulling into a wide smile that only her family got to see. 

**Killer Queen: I’m always sure, it’s how I’ve survived for so long.**

**Defrosted Soldier: Honey, you second guess everything in life. That’s not something you should sound proud of.**

**Killer Queen: And yet I am still alive!**

**Killer Queen: Guess hasn’t failed me yet!**

**Defrosted Soldier: We’ll see how far guessing will get you later on in life.**

Bucky laughed lightly, smiling down at his message he had just typed out knowing how hard the bruises and punches would come tomorrow morning. It was a risky move but it was one he was willing to make.

**Defrosted Soldier: We shall see Princessa.**

**[Killer Queen is typing…]**

**[Killer Queen is typing…]**

Bucky could already see the bruises forming on his jaw.

**Killer Queen: Fucking bite me James! Fucking Princessa! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!**

**Defrosted Soldier: What’s the matter Princessa?**

**Killer Queen: I told you not to call me fucking Princessa!**

**Defrosted Soldier: Make me…**

**[Defrosted Soldier is typing…]**

**Defrosted Soldier: ...Princessa…**

Bucky could picture Natalia, her eyes forming dangerous slits and steam coming out of her ears like a mad cartoon character. She was probably pacing up and down the gym, that was if she was even in the gym. She was mad...and he loved it.

**Killer Queen: If you don’t shut up I will tell Clint and Peter where you hide the mother fucking cookies!**

An ugly threat, a dirty move, but Bucky had one to shoot back at her. Nobody knew where he had his cookies hidden (under the floorboards in Steve’s living room.) but now he knew Natalia knew, he could fight back with a dirty threat.

**Defrosted Soldier: And I know where you hid that strawberry vodka. Under Bruce’s bed. Honestly, Princessa, you need better hiding places.**

**Killer Queen: So you’re the reason my fucking vodka is half empty!**

**Defrosted Soldier: It was delightful...Princessa.**

Bucky knew he should’ve stopped whilst he was ahead but Natalia was very easy to wind up when nobody was around. Bucky smirked at the thought of a wild Natalia, feet stomping heavily across the floor as she hunted down Clint, another victim of her angry punches.

Bucky would pity the poor guy, but better anyone else than him. She knew all his weaknesses, just like Steve. Natalia knew every single weakness and there was no way in heaven or hell that he would back down from an argument. She would lord it over him for months.

**Killer Queen: Stop calling me Princessa and I won’t tell Clint.**

**Defrosted Soldier: Bitch please...like Clint would dare touch ‘em.**

**Killer Queen:** **You do realise that Clint would do anything for food? He punched Tony in the face ‘cause there was one cupcake left. In the face! Don’t understand Clint and the power of food, it will be your downfall James.**

**Defrosted Soldier: Damn Natalia you really are taking it far. What’s so wrong with your loving nickname from your loving boyfriend? Huh, Princessa?**

Bucky was chuckling deeply to himself as he pulled the towel tighter around his waist, his hair slightly damp but slowly drying into matted waves. He hadn’t even been out of the shower for ten minutes and Natalia was plotting his demise. Bucky wasn’t even sure if she was still in the gym and not on her way to kill him with her bare fists.

**Killer Queen: If you don’t watch what you say you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.**

**Defrosted Soldier: How do you think you’ll make me sleep on the couch?? Honestly, Princessa, you didn’t think that one through, did ya?**

**Killer Queen: I can do anything! I’m Natasha Fucking Romanoff! AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESSA! I THOUGHT WE STOPPED THAT NICKNAME AFTER LAST MISSION!**

Ah. Last mission. Bucky frowned softly at the memory of his Natalia, black bruises littering her body, a deep gash on her head. She had got distracted when he called her ‘Princessa’ and, well, she got hit. It was his fault and so, his favourite pet name for her became one of her least favourite memories of them. 

**Defrosted Soldier: Okay, okay. Calm down, Babe. How about I call you Doll? You liked that one last night. ;)**

**[Killer Queen is typing…]**

**[Killer Queen is typing…]**

In fact, Killer Queen had stopped typing five minutes ago. Now, Bucky would be worried if it wasn’t for the fact that he had just turned off his phone and left it to charge. `He went back to reading the trashy novel, snorting at the fact that Edward - that one vampire with the poofy hair - was sparkling like the highlighter Wanda had put on him the other week. Ten minutes passed before he went back to his phone, checking to see if she had messaged him only to see she was offline and had been since he last messaged her.

**[Defrosted Soldier is typing…]**

**Defrosted Soldier: Hey, Babe? You doing okay?**

**Killer Queen: What? Hmm? Yeah...maybe just...come help me out?**

**Defrosted Soldier: What’s happened?**

He was already slipping on his trainers and rushing to his Natalia...wherever she was.

**Killer Queen: I think I broke my ankle? Not sure?**

**Defrosted Soldier: What do you mean ‘think’?**

**Killer Queen: I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure the bone isn’t meant to be bent like this...I could be wrong.**

Bucky would’ve snorted at her idiotic and obvious pained state if her bone was bent at an angle...but he was to damn worried about his Natalia! He didn’t even know where she was, or how she did it, or what it looked like.

And she thought he was dumb.

**Defrosted Soldier: How’d you do it?**

**Killer Queen: I kicked a wall.**

This time Bucky did choke on his own air, laughter swallowed down instantly. “Jesus, Natalia.” He mumbled in Russian, the words dripping off his tongue like a second language...ha! Bucky was sure that if Sam was with him, the old birdbrain would chuckle with him at his weird joke. 

Maybe the damn pigeon wasn’t all that bad...but only when Bucky thought it the right time. 

**Defrosted Soldier: And pray tell why you kicked a wall? -_-**

**Killer Queen: I don’t want to say why...are you going to get me or will I have to crawl back to our floor???**

**Defrosted Soldier: It’s very tempting...I’m on my way. Where are you?**

Bucky walked - see run for more information - into the elevator like a calm - see panicked for even more information - and collected person. Reading Natalia’s newest message before shouting up to FRIDAY. 

“Hey, FRIDAY? Can you take me to Gym Alpha? And ask Medbay to prep for a possible dislocated foot?” He asked, watching the doors slide close and the numbers climb up as he made his way to his injured Natalia, more worried about her attacking him than how bad her foot was. She would probably try to kick his ass either way - injured or not.

“Of course, Mister Barnes. Doctor Tim Alexander is on duty and already preparing Medbay. Shall I alert Boss about this incident?”

“Uh, no thank you, FRIDAY. He doesn’t need to know.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Bucky smiled at the ceiling, knowing a camera was hiding somewhere that would see his gratitude. He watched the numbers climb, his easy smile fading into worry. His thumb gnawed between his teeth, biting down painfully on the skin. As soon as the doors flew open, Bucky rushed to Natalia’s side, collapsing down beside her and wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

She looked like a mess, her hair plastered to her forehead and her teeth gritted in pain, her lip was bleeding - the crimson red colour stained her skin - and her eyes were unfocused in both pain and exhaustion.

“Hey there,” he whispered down to her with a soft smile. She glared up but the heat was lacking, her eyes drifting down to her very twisted, most definitely broken, foot. “Well shit, that looks rough. How you holding up, Doll?”

“How does it look?” She growled between clenched teeth. “You gonna help me up or not?” She sneered up at him but he could see the anxiety “James?!”

“Sorry,” he smiled cheekily. “Sorry, Baby.” He carefully picked her up, trying not to move her foot any more than it already was. “So wanna tell me what happened, Doll?”

“I kicked the wall - don’t laugh at me - I kicked a wall and tried to walk on it afterwards. Help me back to my room so I can sleep it off?” Natalia’s head was buried in his shoulder, salty tears seeping into his skin. “Uh...James. You are gonna take me back to bed? Right?”

“No we gotta get you to the nurse for fucks sake. Why in the world would you kick a wall when you have perfectly good bags hanging around here? Honestly, Natalia.” Bucky called up to FRIDAY to take them to Medbay, cradling Natalia close to his chest with a protective smile.

“I don’t fucking know! It was the closest thing to me!” She was shouting and wiggling around in his grasp, her eyes crossed with anger. As soon as Bucky had mentioned Medbay, Natalia had turned sheet white. A petrified expression replacing her pain stricken face. “No nurses! No doctors! James put me down! James!” He had no choice but to put her down, his arms encircling around her waist to help hold her up. 

“Nat? What’s going on? If it’s ‘cause of the needles then I’ll hold your hand.” Bucky’s grip tightened around her as he saw her anxiety bubble up, her eyes darting at the decreasing numbers, watching in panic as they got closer and closer to Medbay. She was shaking in his grip, a new coat of sweat covering her forehead. “Natalia?” Her breathing was shallow, eyes darting around quickly in terror. “FRIDAY? FRIDAY stop!?”

The elevator stopped in an instant, jousting slightly which caused Natalia to collapse weakly into his side. He lowered them both to the ground, pulling her back to his chest and his fingers grounding tightly on her hip. He rubbed circles into her hoodie (it was his old one, way too small for him now so she claimed it for herself) and kissed her neck softly. 

“Okay. Breath with me Natalia. Come on, Baby. Breath.” He repeated his words over and over, softly but surely into her ear. He kissed her hair again and smiled when her breathing evened out. She slumped against him heavily, panting as her hysteria slowly slipped away. 

“You with me now, Baby Girl?” She nodded against his chest and he looked up to the ceiling, looking for the camera that FRIDAY watched from. “Hey, FRI? Can you take us up to Bruce’s floor?” He saw Natalia sigh content, happy that they weren’t going to Medbay and instead to a familiar face. The elevator started to go back up, the numbers climbing higher and higher.” Bucky moved around slowly so that he was in front of her with his hands grasping hers tightly. 

“Now talk.” Bucky whispered, a soft frown on his lips and his eyes damp with tears. He hated to see his Natalia sad, it just wasn’t fair to see his strong, warrior queen crying into his shirt. She should be smiling, laughing freely among her family. Not crying in an elevator as she came down from an anxiety attack. “Talk to me, Natalia. What’s going on with you, Red?”

“Just...just don’t get mad. Okay, promise. Promise me,” he quickly promised before she worked herself up so much she had another nervous breakdown. “Okay…. Okay. Okay, fuck - why the hell is talking so hard? - so, uh. Do you remember my last mission? Last mission with Wanda? In London?” 

Bucky nodded his head. He could remember that one pretty clearly; Wanda had come back with a dislocated shoulder and Natalai - his poor Natalia - had come back with both her hands broken and her foot shattered in two places. 

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Well, the doctor who attended to me - let’s call him Doctor Dickhead -  was doing up the stitches on my arm. And he, well, he grabbed me on the butt and - and I was too drugged up to do shit back to him. I mean, I did kick him...pretty hard...and Wanda came in but...that’s why no Medbay. Okay?” Natalia was sobbing, her words stumbling out of her mouth like wildfire. Her face grew red and she paused for breath, her eyes never meeting his.

And Bucky? Well, he was angry. He was outraged. He was ready to kill that fucking doctor. Who the fuck did he think he was? Trying to touch Natalia! Whilst she was drugged! What a sick fucking...fucking dick! Ugh! Bucky swallowed his rage but couldn’t find a way to formulate a sentence that wouldn’t cause him to blow a fuse.

Instead, he punched the elevator wall. Denting it with a single swing, causing Natalia to jump. That man...that sick man...didn’t deserve to be alive. He hurt Natalia. Who else had he hurt? Bile rose in his mouth but he swallowed it down. 

He would break the man’s kneecap, dislocate each of his ten fingers and ten toes. He would bite the man’s nose and break his arms. He would kill him! He would chop him up. Scum like him didn’t deserve to breathe. Scum like him didn’t deserve anything.

“James? James? James!?” Natalia’s voice snapped him out of his anger, a soft ding and a swoosh meant the doors to Bruce’s floor opened. He didn’t answer her, just pick her up carefully like she was made from china and carry her into the green rage hero’s room. “James! Answer me!” He barely looked down at her, eyes sad but burning with white hot rage. 

Bucky didn’t even need to open his mouth, just his presence seemed to have beckoned the good doctor. Bucky nodded at Bruce before walking over to the couch, lightly dropping Natalia down before walking away. He looked at Bruce, his nostrils flaring and his teeth baring. “She does not leave your floor.” Was all he said and Bruce nodded meekly, not wanting to anger the ex Winter Soldier any further.

“Wait! James! James!” He stopped, foot hovering just above the elevator’s padded floor. He turned to face his brilliant girlfriend, the one thing who mattered in his life. “You can’t do anything rash.”

“Too late.” He growled and stopped away, not letting her get the chance to talk him out of it.

* * *

Natasha watched the doors close, hiding away James’ tense back from her teary eyes. 

“Fuck.” She whispered, moving to stand but only being pushed down by Bruce’s hand. His eyes were wide in sympathy but she knew it wasn’t for her. She knew it was for fucking Doctor Dick. “He’s gonna kill him. You know that, don’t you?” Bruce nodded and crouched down so that his eyes were level with her foot. 

“You know, Nat. Bucky loves you and will protect you.” Bruce said softly. “To him, seeing you scared probably hurt more than a bullet to the heart.” Natasha and Bruce shared a soft smile because it was true. James cared more about her than he did about himself. He would bend over backwards for her, walk over hot coal for her. 

He would kill for her.

“You can’t let him kill the Doctor. It’s not just. It’s not right.”

“Neither is harassing a woman,” Bruce bit back bluntly. “He has you scared, whoever he is, and he deserves to pay for what he did.” Bruce walked away to his kitchen, coming back with strawberry vodka and his medkit. He grimaced and looked down at her. “You might wanna bite down on something, I’ve got to set your foot back.”

Natasha wordlessly grabbed the vodka and necked it, chugging it down like there was no tomorrow. Bruce started at her, speechless, before crouching down back at her foot and pulling on gloves with a satisfying snap. 

“Ready?”

“Fucking get it over and done with.” 

Bruce chuckled and quickly made work with setting her foot back in place, wrapping it up with thick bandages before handing her some pills. “For the pain, Nat.” He smiled softly and she took them with a stubborn frown. “Chin up, Nat. It’ll get better soon.”

She didn’t believe him and turned her back to Bruce, feeling slightly bad for giving him the cold shoulder but she just wanted this day to end.

“Don’t forget that Family Night is still on for seven.” Bruce reminded her from the kitchen, busy with packing away everything he had just pulled out...everything but the strawberry vodka. “Don’t know if you’re still up for it, if not then you should just rest your foot and try to sleep.”

“When does it start?”

“What Family Night?” She nodded, drowsiness already seeping over her. “In about thirty minutes.”

“Cool. Wake me up before you go, or just get James to do it when he comes back for me.” She mumbled, half asleep with a cover thrown over her body. It smelt of lemon tea and herbs, a drowsy smell that was most definitely one of Bruce’s most distinct scents. She was already asleep before Bruce had finished saying goodnight.

“-talia? Natalia? Babe? Honey?” The voice continued to get louder, stirring her awake and back into the somewhat dreadful existence of life. “Morning, Sunshine.” James smiled down at her. 

He smelt of vanilla, he looked like he had just had another wash and his hair was pinned back from his face. His face was stained red and his flesh hand was a light washed pink, almost as if he had tried to wash away - 

“You killed him, didn’t you?” She muttered, shame crawling over her like a thick blanket. “Should never have told you.”

“No.” James said, a frown etched onto his beautiful face. “No, I’m glad you told me because you’ve done what other nurses in Medbay couldn’t do. You spoke up.”

“Not willingly,” she bit out.

“Sure,” James shrugged, concerned being the only expression on his usually blank face. “But you saved other girls, younger girls, and you still look as kickass as ever. Even with bed hair,” he chuckled deeply and placed a loving kiss to her forehead, it was short and sweet, but tender and warm.

It was perfect.

“How you feeling, Princesssa?”

“Like I’m in hell,” Natasha groaned, eyes squeezing shut tightly as she nodded down to her bound and injured foot. 

“Bruce said I had to keep you off it,” James pecked her cheek before lifting her up into his arms like she weighed nothing...she was always light. Something the KGB made sure of. “And for the record, I didn’t kill him.”

“Oh yeah,” she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Then I suppose the red on your hand is strawberry jam?”

“No. It’s blood. His blood.” James smiled down with a shark tooth grin. “He deserved it for hurting my Natalia.”

“So what did you do?” Natasha asked, a grateful smile thrown toward her boyfriend for not killing. He was doing pretty well with the whole not murdering people he got angry with. 

“I punched him and Steve lectured him. Stark blacklisted him from every hospital and Wanda kicked him in the balls.” James smirked at the memory and Natasha smiled because she knew first hand that Steve’s lectures were annoyingly long and dreadfully boring. “I think Family Night started about an hour ago, we’re watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit.” 

Natasha smiled and pecked his cheek again. The elevator doors closed behind them and FRIDAY carried them down to the common room without a prompt. They stood there - Natasha still in his arms - as the elevator slowly descended down to level sixty. He put her down and pulled her close to his chest, so close she would practically taste his deodorant. 

“Just promise not to hurt people.”

“But...Natalia..Princessa. I had to,” he frowned in confusion. “Look Ijust want to protect you and if anything happens to you...I won't be able to live with myself…” He trailed off looking more vulnerable than ever.

“Awe, James. Baby. I love you but you just...just tone it down. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. And I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” She punched his arm weakly, smiling up at him with loving eyes. “Do it for me baby.”

“Of course, Princessa.” James kissed her sweetly, grinning into her soft lips.

“And stop calling my Princessa, James.” She deepened the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck.

“Whatever you say, Princessa.” 


End file.
